You and I'll be safe and sound
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: Teresa voit une dernière fois son visage. Entre sourires et larmes, elle doit faire des adieux à celui qu'elle aime, et qui lui avoue l'aimer aussi... Elle sourit tristement. C'est trop tard, c'est fini. Songfic.


DISCLAIMER : The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner, Safe and Sound est de Taylor Swift, donc rien ne m'appartient, et je ne fais que... M'amuser, et... pleurer.

Petit OS dédié à une amie ;) Chlo', je suis désolée... Mais... Non, oublie le mais. Pardon pour ça.

 _ **Safe and sound…**_

« Teresa… »

Tom est là, près de moi… Il s'agenouille doucement, tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. J'ai mal, si mal… Mon sang sur ses mains. Il sait que je suis perdue. Que c'est fini. Que tout est fini. Et des perles scintillantes roulent sur ses joues… Je lui murmure avec tendresse :

« Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir de toute façon, idiot… »

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go…_

Il me prend la main, lentement, et s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui suis en train de mourir… Thomas, Tommy, Tom, car pour moi tu as toujours été Tom, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi, alors que je t'ai vu avec Brenda ? Tu peux vivre heureux avec elle. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je comprendrai si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. La seule chose qui compte, c'est ton bonheur… J'étais prête à tout pour toi, pour voir ton sourire béat, un peu idiot mais craquant, heureux. J'étais même prête à mourir… Une ombre obscurcit ma vision, cachant un instant la lumière dans le dos de ce garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse…

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light…_

Un appel dans le lointain. Brenda. Je sais c'est égoïste, tu as droit au bonheur, mais je ne veux pas mourir seule. Les visages de Chuck et de Newt me reviennent en mémoire. Je sais combien il t'a coûté de voir mourir notre petit frère à tous, et de tuer ton meilleur ami. J'aimerais trouver la force de t'épargner une nouvelle épreuve, mais celle-ci est ma dernière épreuve à tes côtés. Je suis l'épreuve. Après le Labyrinthe et la Terre Brûlée, tu dois encore perdre tes amis… Je suis désolée… Je murmure en te regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Ne me laisse pas seule… »

Tu ne réponds pas à Brenda. Tu me prends dans tes bras. Tom, j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances…

 _I remember you said « Don't leave me here alone »_

Tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens, et c'est comme si je m'y noyais. Je me sens de plus en plus faible, et je t'interroge du regard. Tu sembles si triste… Pourquoi donc ? Tu pleures une traîtresse… Car oui, tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolée, je croyais bien faire… Au moins, tu n'es pas mort à cause de moi… Même le tatouage du WICKED le dit : A20 La Traîtresse, la Révélatrice…

Je te demande, essuyant doucement une de tes larmes :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le soleil descend vers l'horizon, je crois. Ou est-ce seulement ma vue qui peu à peu s'obscurcit ? Je ne sais pas… Je ferme les yeux une première fois, serrant toujours ta main dans la mienne.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

Tu éclates en sanglots, et cries, finissant la suite en un murmure :

« Non ! Teresa ! Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je t'en supplie, pars pas ! Reste avec moi ! Brenda et moi, c'est rien ! C'est toi… Uniquement toi… Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas ! »

Je sais que tu iras bien sans moi, et j'irai bien. Je serai toujours un peu à tes côtés… Je te regarde encore une fois, je te souris. Tu as compris, je le sais… C'est seulement dommage que tu l'avoues seulement maintenant.

 _You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now_

Je me rappelle ce matin où tout a commencé. Pas celui du Labyrinthe, quoique… Non, je parle de notre vraie première rencontre. Même si de nombreux matins ont suivi… Ce jour-là, nous étions encore des enfants. Des survivants qui se sont trouvés. Tu m'as appelée « Lumière du Matin », parce que quand je suis arrivée, le soleil se levait à peine. Les années ont passé, et toutes ces épreuves. Mais dans tes bras, je veux croire une dernière fois que tout finira bien. J'attire doucement ton visage vers moi, et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Un baiser plein de larmes, de tendresse, de tristesse, d'amour, de confiance, d'excuse… Je t'aime Tom. Je t'aime tellement… Mais mon temps s'achève. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés, à te protéger, à t'aimer. Rien ne changera, si tu penses à moi. On ne disparaît totalement que si l'on est effacé des cœurs et des mémoires. Et tant que toi tu ne m'oublies pas, alors je serai là.

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_


End file.
